Are you okay?
by anonymousteller
Summary: Carmen goes on a mission and Gary arrives in time to save her. Carmen's POV... Can she forgive him for whatever he has done in the past...? i'm gonna go a little overboard with the okay" stuff lolzz...its my first fan-fic. let me know your views...!
1. Are you okay?

"_**Are you okay…?"**_

The OSS had got some information about a guy called Trucker- I am not kidding- I mean; who has a name like that…? Anyways so he was going to attack at this party being hosted by the richest family in the city. His motive was not known but he was said to be dangerous and armed. So they called me in. or rather; I called myself in…

It is one of the most boring parties I've ever been to; and I've been to the presidential inaugurations…. Everyone here seems to be busy in their conversations or in watching this magician who is literally irritating the hell out of me. I mean I've seen Juni perform better tricks than these.

That was when it clicked me. I noticed that he seemed very unlikely as a magician. I walked towards him. Either he noticed me; or he had got what he wanted, because he jumped off the stage and ran towards the garden. I follow him and try to fight him. He turns out to be pretty good fighter though a lousy magician. I land a kick on his shoulder and have him down on the ground when he suddenly whistles and two girls; dressed as the magician's helpers, appear behind me and kick me really hard. Another woman helps him in getting up and then I am only one on the ground with a pistol pointed vat me.

Before I am able to think anything, his pistol is thrown at the side and someone blocks my view. It is Him. Again. What was he doing here?

But there is a screech of tires outside and Trucker and his accomplices merely jump the boundary and run away. Gary takes out his mobile and speaks into it- "This is Agent Giggles. Suspect just ran away on Eastern Hill road. Block all exits."

Then he looks at me and his expression softens. He offers me his hand to help me in getting up. I debate on whether or not to take it; after everything he did to me, it feels sick to see him here; hand outstretched; to help me get up. I try to get up on my own. In doing so; a pain sears through my right leg. I look there only to find my dress ripped sporting a dagger wound, with freshly flowing blood through it. "Great."- I mumble. Probably I got this while fighting the stupid magician.

Gary's hand is still there, unwavered by my attempt to get up on my own. I sigh and take it. He pulls me up ever so gently. His hands seem so warm. I reckon they've been in his pockets all night instead of out with some girl… I brush mud and grass off my dress. It's cold tonight; I realize as the wind cuts through my skin like a knife. It sends ever so slightly shivers down my spine. I don't get if it's due to the cold or his touch. But, I think he notices it- because he watches me intently and asks- "Are you okay, Carmen?"


	2. Am i okay?

Am I okay…?

Am I okay…. Let me think, Agent Giggles- NO, I am definitely not. I am anything but okay. -I think of this response but somehow keep my mouth shut. He looks so… sincere and worried and I may be pushing my luck; but- apologetic…?

So I speak nothing.

Though I want to say so much... I want to know that how dare he ask me if I'm okay! Shouldn't he know better? He should know it because he's the reason I work alone nowadays on every damn mission…!

After ditching me on a date on New Year's Eve and cheating on me for a skinny model and humiliating me in front of his friends; he has the nerve to ask me if I am okay.

After shattering my heart into a million pieces; making me cry day-I and day-out; making it difficult for me to sleep, eat or hell… even breathe! He just comes back one day and asks me if I am okay.

After hurting me so much that I had to go out with random guys just to forget him, I deliberately took up tough and dangerous missions- just to prove to myself that I am not exactly useless… after landing into such a mess tonight- he suddenly arrives; saves the day, becomes the hero and expects me to be okay with it. After breaking my trust, mocking my love and leaving me alone and forcing me to wish if I could end my life; he still has the nerve to return to me and ask me if I am okay.

Then he places his coat around my shoulders and I ask to myself if I am okay with this… I get the answer in positive. So, though I am not okay, I nod my head in affirmative.

He heaves a sigh of relief and then does something unexpected. He hugs me tightly. I try to stop myself but instinctively, my hands are already at his back. While hugging, he says that he is sorry for everything he did. And the next thing I know, I am crying into his chest. He stokes my hairs lightly and whispers slowly- "Don't worry Carmen, this time I'll make everything okay. I promise."

And I know that though I haven't been okay in the past few months; now that I have him with me; I will be okay. Because of all things that I am rarely sure of in his case; of this I am always sure that once he says something from his heart; he usually does it. And this time; I am sure he'll make everything okay…


	3. i'm not okay

**Author's note: **** I had meant this to be one- shot types but seeing the following I had to continue it for the readers… trust me, I know when we want a story to continue and it just doesn't; how bad that feels….**

**So now enjoy this…. Twist…!**

"_**I'm Not Okay…"**_

I had almost forgiven him when he had hugged me. Granted, he said that he would make things okay, but that still didn't change the fact that he had ruined things in the first place.

But luckily, Juni had chosen that very instant to call me. Just seeing his name flash on the screen bought me back to the real world; where he'd left me alone for months at stretch, breaking my heart in million pieces.

So, I had just pushed him back and walked away from him. That is until I noticed blood flowing through my leg like an open tap…

He'd come over and offered to bandage it.

I'd refused of course but since when does he start listening to what I had to say?

He had convinced me to let him treat my injuries and in turn; he would get me back to dad at Head quarters. We had to make a little stop however- got a mission to be finished…

Therefore, now we stood at the roadside where the rest of our OSS acquaintances had cornered Tucker and his girls. Gary had rushed forward for the interrogations before he be sent to the lockup. I stood beside his Porsche, watching him as he moved gracefully among the rest of the agents. A sudden pain shot up in my injured leg. Gary had bandaged it before we got here but I could still feel the blood flowing through the cut. I cursed Trucker as I leaned on the side of the car. I hadn't noticed Gary walking towards me, through the encroachments.

"Let's get you to the hospital first." He said, approaching.

"I'm fine." I lied." Just get me back to the head quarters."

"Its miles away from here, Carmen. And this doesn't looks good" he said; opening the door for me.

"No wound is ever good, Gary." I said as I made myself to sit in the passengers seat. In doing so, however; I faltered. I would've bumped my head hard had he not caught me first.

"Easy, Carmen." He said. "I know some wounds take time to heal but at least we can get some painkillers."

I couldn't argue. The pain was killing me. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's seat. The drive was spent in silence. Since it was really cold tonight, I reached to switch on the heater.

At the same time, Gary did the same. Our hands touched each others for a fraction of second before I pulled mine back quickly. It bought back a whirlpool of past memories. Memories I wanted to forget. Gary turned on the heat and focused on his driving.

I pulled the coat closer to myself before realizing it. His smell still lingered in it. I can't believe that my heart still ached for him. Not because of the hurt he'd caused me, but because of the non-existent love that I'd been so sure was there. At this moment iknew how emprty it felt to realize it was never there. And to think that I hd let myself be in the same car with him; much less in his coat only bought back memories of my broken trust. I looked out of the window, into the wild darkness that whizzed past us in a blur.


	4. Still not okay?

**Hey… so the next chapters up… this one's a bit longer as expected… so now I'm going to shut up and yeah- let you read…**

**Disclaimer:**** cigarette smoking is injurious to health. It causes cancer. This fic in no possible way promotes it…**

"_**Still not okay…?"**_

Ten minutes later, we had slowed down and he pulled over in the Chrome hospital compound. We got out of the car. Before I could take a step; he was there by my side, to support me. Why does he keep doing that? First he helps me in every case and refuse to let me be on my own. Then, when I become dependent on him, he leaves me alone. I purposefully ignored him and took the lead myself.

He followed me really closely as if I was going to fall anytime soon. I wanted to laugh in his face and tell him that this version of Carmen was a lot stronger. But I was getting really tired. Of my injuries, my resolve and his pretty little games. My throat felt dry and I was exhausted. I needed to get something to drink.

I let him do the formalities while I made my way to the water cooler in the hospital lobby. Four men stood huddled together, drinking coffee. They sniggered at me. At first I was confused- had they not seen an injured girl before? _Losers…_

Oh.

Of course.

They'd never seen a girl wearing a gown with an enlarged cut sporting a blood soaked bandage on her right leg. But I don't think they noticed the oversized coat I wore on top of my dress. Because they made their way to me and stood around me; scrutinizing me with their eyes.

_Perverts._

I suddenly felt grateful for Gary's coat. It hid most of the backless gown and the neck cut. Any other day; and I couldn't easily taken out each one of them and make them regret their cheap behavior. But today, my leg hurt me so much that it was taking every ounce of my determination to just keep standing; let alone fight them off.

I wish Juni or dad was here.

But someone else was.

Gary Giggles.

He made his way to us. I could tell by his expression that this was going to end badly.

"Let's go, Carmen." He said, walking past the bulky man and taking hold of my hand.

"Where to, darling…?"The bulky man mimicked. I felt like punching his lights out. Gary looked at him and said- "Unless you can keep your mouth shut, fathead; I'll lead you to a bed in the emergency ward."

Aw-man… I felt like laughing. But for some reason, the world swayed before me slightly. I clutched his hand tighter for support. He must've misunderstood it foe fear; because he whispered to me- "don't worry, Carmen. It won't last long. I won't let them touch you."

Of that, I was sure.

If I could handle a bunch of guys on my own, getting past agent Gary Giggles was a long shot. Even the best of the OSS agents couldn't defeat him. Except my father. Though I sometimes wondered if he let him win purposefully – after all, he was the director of OSS and well… my father….

"We'll see who lands in the emergency…" said the man; popping his knuckles.

That is; before his companion let out a funny sound that was something between a gasp and a shriek.

"Let's go, Tim. It's him. The black-coat guy from the news." He said.

For some reason, the fat guy seemed to lose all his inclination towards fighting Gary and backed off.

"Thank you." Said Gary with the devilish smile that I knew only too well.

"I'm sorry, sir." The guy babbled.

_Why was he behaving like that? Black coat guy from TV. News? What was that? And sir?_

Gary led me past them to I don't know where. My eyelids were drooping. I was just concentrating hard on keeping walking on my feet. Fortunately; we reached the intended ward before I could fall flat on my face. I hadn't realized that earlier when I was just holding his hand, now I was clinging onto him for support. He gently placed me on the bed and made me lie down. I was grateful for it though and closed my eyes.

I felt his hand moving up my thigh and Goosebumps reverberated through my body. I opened my eyes instinctively and gave him the best glare I could muster in spite of my pain. He wasn't looking at me. He adjusted the hem of my dress properly in its place and it was only when he had covered me with a sheet that he actually looked at me and our eyes met for the first time in the entire night.

But while I had easily pulled back my hand first back when in the car, I couldn't pull my eyes away from his. His eyes seemed tired, aged and full of- I don't know- _worry…?_

He seemed to have matured a lot since I'd last seen him. He noticed my unwavering gaze and broke off the eye contact. Then he did something I'd never see him do before.

He lit up a cigarette and started smoking.

_Never stops learning new things; does he?_

"Since when did you start smoking?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

"Been a while…" he murmured and walked over to the window; opening it so that the smoke would go straight out of it and not trigger the fire sprinklers.

"If I were you, I would go out of the campus to do that." The doctor said; entering the room. He was looking pointedly at Gary, who sighed and snubbed out the cigarette.

The doctor moved aside the sheet to examine the wound. I winced as he opened the blood- soaked bandage from the cut. Gary came closer and hovered protectively near the bed as the doctor pressed various parts of my leg for internal bleeding.

I could feel him tense as the doctor's hand moved up my thigh. His fist had clenched into a ball and he tapped his feet impatiently; never moving his eyes off the doctor.

I sighed and suddenly began wishing if I could ask for a female doctor instead; just so that Gary would stop getting ticked. He gave me some painkillers and an anti-tetanus injection before bandaging up my wound again.

_And all this time Gary never took his eyes off him._


End file.
